Breath of Air
by Demi-goddess
Summary: They all need air... but in what sense? KaiTala BryanRay [No longer a oneshot... darn you CC Queen of Death!]
1. Tala

A/N- All notes at end...

**Dedication:** To all those Kai/Tala fans that i abandoned lately. /Huggles all/ Is very sowwy! Wolf Love will be continued very soon!

* * *

Why can I never have a breath of air? Just one gulp… just one…

All my life, I've been pressured… abused… tormented…

But I guess it's what I get for accepting captaincy. I knew it came with responsibilities, but I was way over my head. I was supposed to be perfect. But I wasn't… I'm not… never will be…

My team didn't listen to me at first. I would tell them to do something, but they wouldn't do it… it made me feel like a failure and Boris wasn't exactly pleased…

Kai understood. He was the only friend I had during my life at the Abbey. He stood by me through it all. But then the power of Black Dranzer had to take over him and he destroyed half the Abbey, later being taken away…

I never saw him again until when he was on the TV with the Bladebreakers at the Japanese tournament. I was internally glad that he accepted captaincy of the Bladebreakers… glad that he accepted to be in the team at all. It meant he would be travelling back to Russia again for the Worlds.

I watched the Bladebreakers' progress throughout their travels. My team laughed at how I internally rooted for them (they somehow knew) but I laughed at their expressions whenever they won… especially against the Majestics. They were expecting the Majestics to win; we knew how strong they were. Even I was surprised. It was a great show, though…

…But when I finally met Kai face-to-face, he had reaccepted Black Dranzer- the excuse of a chicken that was a copy of the most magnificent bird ever… just don't tell Bryan I said that…

When I realised I wouldn't be getting my childhood friend back, I was… upset. Though, I hid it, burying it deep inside my soul; as deep as I could conceal it.

The Championship… is a blur… I don't remember it… I just remember flashes… waking up in a glass tube of green liquid. Voltaire and Boris were leering at me, with scientists rushing around…

Nothing else…

Only how I got here…

Like I said, why am I never allowed a breath of air? Pressure, torture and abuse kept me from taking breath, and now that the Abbey has been taken down, I am still not allowed air… though now, in a physical sense.

No one ever tried to help me… no one ever held out a hand…

I guess I speak too soon…

A light above me…

A being… above me…

With a hand…

Is this the end…?

* * *

"_You lost!"_

_He was smacked to the ground, his head hitting the stone cold floor. He slid along the ground._

_He staggered to stand, locking eyes with the stone greys before him. "I… know."_

"_Of course you know!" Boris roared._

_Tala took a step back in fear as Boris advanced on him and numerous guards appeared from the shadows._

"_What's… what are you going to do, Boris?" Tala asked in fear, retreating until his back hit the wall._

"_Something I should have done many years ago…"_

_He was snatched by the forearms by guards and dragged forward, being made to follow his mentor. He was led up to the roof and at first, he was scared he would be pushed off, but when he saw the helicopter… he didn't know how to feel._

_He was shoved into the flying machine, hands tied tightly behind his back by mere ropes. Boris smirked almost predatorily and for once in his life, Tala was truly afraid._

_He forced himself to try and seem calm. "What have you done with my team, Boris?"_

"_Oh, not much." The elder replied nonchalantly. "Spencer and Ian did as they were commanded to do, so they are fine…"_

"_And Bryan?"_

"_Bryan…" Boris smirked. "Ever heard of Karma, Tala?"_

_What goes up, must come down… what goes around, comes around…_

_Boris laughed his manic and sadistic laugh and Tala felt something stir in his stomach- dread, fear, depression…_

_But abhorrence surfaced fully. "You bastard!" He snarled in a wolfish fashion. "It wasn't out fault we lost! It was all your so called training! Your so called genetic experimentations that were supposed to make us perfect!"_

"_Insolent child." Boris replied coolly. "I do all that for you and this is how you repay me?"_

_Tala ignored him. "You know what Boris? I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Want to hear it?"_

"_Indeed, I do."_

_Tala smirked and leant forward. "I lost my matches on purpose… just to see you and Voltaire writhe beneath the authorities like the worms you are." He chuckled darkly. "You know, first time I saw you, I thought I recognised you… then I realised I'd seen you under a rock… maybe a leech, or ant… spiders are too cute."_

_Boris glared. "For confiding in me so confidently, Tala, I guess I'll reward you." He spoke with a sarcastic tone. "I was going to just leave you to survive in Siberia on your own, but now I guess I could do something else…" The purple haired man turned to the pilot. "Change of plans. Strategy Ice."_

_The pilot gave a curt nod and turned the steering stick to turn the helicopter in another direction. It was only until Tala saw the great frozen Lake underneath him did he know what was in store for him…_

_Boris' fingers were suddenly wrapped around his neck and he was pulled up, feet dangling a few inches from the flooring of the helicopter. Air was blocked from entering his lungs, making his lungs burn; Boris was pressing so hard of his neck that he could even feel bruises surfacing; the ropes around his wrists were so tight that they were cutting into his skin, but he felt someone fiddling with them… maybe setting him free? No, he could feel a new rope being attached to that one._

_Looking down, he saw a concrete block beside him, a rope tied to that… _

_A guard picked up the concrete block with some difficulty and walked over to the edge._

_Boris walked over to join the guard, smirking. "Goodbye, Tala. Have a nice swim."_

_The concrete block and himself were suddenly dropped._

_

* * *

I abruptly start awake, shooting up into a sitting position._

My eyes dart around the dark room, just being able to make out some objects.

So I'm dead… then where am I? And how did I get here?

Looking to my left, my eyes settle upon two objects on the bedside table. Two objects similar in size, but not in shape nor colour…

I sigh, feeling vulnerable and very naked- even though I had clothes on. I shiver, the cool air biting at my exposed skin. There is no duvet upon this bed, but looking down, I see the outline of what appears to be a thick cover.

I must have kicked it off…

The light flooding through under the door is partially blacked out suddenly. It is as if someone is standing outside my room…

I lie down quickly, hugging myself to conserve body heat, and shut my eyes, ears straining to hear the tiniest of noises…

Including the being entering the room. I see the light flood my room through closed eyelids, but make no indication that I saw it. He quickly closes the door without a sound and pads over to my bedside. I hear rustling as he picks up the duvet from the floor, and as he flings it over me, tucking it over my body.

Still, I couldn't help but shiver.

"Tala…" It… it's Kai… "Don't kill me for this, but…"

And he slides in behind me, pulling me against his body. His scent, warmth and aura surround me and I heave a sigh of content, unconsciously rolling over to snuggle into his chest to gain more warmth. He intakes a sharp, quick breath in obvious shock, but I don't exactly notice.

"Thank you…" I murmur quietly.

"F-For what?" He asks.

"Being there for me…"

He gives the top of my hair a friendly kiss and holds me tighter.

* * *

Nature's time is the night and in the morning, I think. Morning mostly, because everything's fresh, covered with dew and (well, in Russia's case) unmarked snow.

The birds call from their trees and from the rooftops, greeting all who hear their call.

Normally at the Abbey, since it was close to open land, I would hear wolf calls. If this was Wolborg helping to echo the sound from Siberia over to me, I don't know, but it was nice to be greeted by my own kind in the morning. Well, not my own kind, but they're close.

I think that's the only downside to being away from the Abbey, but then, I could be elsewhere and hear wolf howls…

All that matters is that my team is safe and that Kai is safe… with me.

Sighing, I-

OW! Fuck, shit, wanker-

"Cunt!" I curse, a hand whipping up to my neck as pain spread around it like wildfire.

I hear a chuckle. "Good morning to you too, Tala."

I wince. "Sorry-" I wince even more at my guttural and weak voice. "-Kai." I finish.

"Your neck?"

I nod and I feel him pull the covers down slightly. His hand pulls mine away and warm fingers dart over my skin.

"Did… Boris try to strangle you?"

I nod again. "Right before he dropped me from the helicopter." I reply in the croaky voice, the inside of my throat burning too.

"You have bruises there. Finger marks, to be precise." He tells me, fingers massaging my neck. "They'll die down." He sighs. "Stay here. I'll go get something for your throat."

He sits up and tugs the covers off his body, replacing them over me when he stood. I watched him walk out the room in only his cargos, boxers just peeping over the edge. I wonder if he did this all the time…

"Holy crap, Kai! Put a shirt on! You're making us look fat!"

Ah, that answers my question…

"Tyson, you are fat." Kai's cold reply sounds.

Ouch…

"No need to hammer it home, Kai."

…

"Anyway, Kai," I recognise that as Ray, "How's Tala?"

"Fine."

And he reappears in my room, shutting the door.

I can't help but stare at his muscular chest. He was lucky. He had the six pack and everything… well, if you could actually count, it's more like an eight pack, but oh well…

I was more the slim, secretly muscled guy. Lucky me…

I realise I've been staring at his chest and blink, shaking my head to clear thoughts.

"Something wrong?" He asks.

"No… vision went blurry…"

I sit up slowly, ignoring the dull thudding in my neck. He sits back on the bed, pulling the covers back over himself again. He passes me a glass of cool water, which I take a sip of.

He then hands me two tablets.

"Ibuprofen." He explains. "Helps reduce swelling and pain."

I tip my head back, chucking the pills to the back of my mouth and taking in a gulp of water. I wince as I swallow, the pills scraping the lining of my throat.

"Kai?" I ask. "How did I get here?"

"You really shouldn't talk, you know."

"Just answer the damn question."

He rolls his eyes, a rare sign of amusement. "The BBA raided the Abbey just after Boris took you away. I found files about the punishments you would be getting- Boris likes to boast, you know. Mr Dickenson sent two teams to find you, since the file also told of a back-up plan that would easily change. I went on one of the teams, and luckily, it was the one that would end up saving you.

"We got there just in time. We saw you being dropped over the edge, that concrete block tied to your hands, which broke through a patch of thin ice. And you better be grateful for this next part because I have Bruce Granger, Judy Tate and Stanley Dickenson on my back for this- I jumped from the plane and into the lake, cutting the ropes and getting you up to the surface."

I could only stare at him. He risked his life just for me…

_Slap!_

I glare at him. "You stupid bastard! You could have died."

"I somehow knew that was coming…" He muttered, rubbing his reddening cheek, which contrasted heavily with his tattooed blue shark fins.

"But…"

He looks at me.

"I don't know how to repay you. I'm so grateful… beyond human comprehension…" I cup his sore cheek, with a small soft smile playing on my lips. "Thank you…" I smirk suddenly. "But tell me when the adults call you for that little talk. I so need to see this."

He glowers. "Gee, thanks." His expression softens. "The Demolition Boys have been waiting to see you; Bryan especially."

OH… shit.

"Crap…"

"What?"

I sweatdrop. "I kinda forgot about them."

He chuckles. "No you didn't. You had more important matters to attend to."

I shake my head. "My team is more important to me than injuries."

We sit in silencer for some time. God, this ibuprofen is good. Better than the crap Boris gives us… my throat feels better already.

"Kai?" I ask hesitantly. He looks at me through the corner of his eye. "Why… why did you come back? Why accept Black Dranzer?"

He looks down at the bed cover in shame. "I don't know. And I'm mortified about it… I guess the main reason was because I knew it was the only way to see you again."

"But your memories-"

"Came back to me when I got to the Abbey." He looks at me fully. "I did know you, Tala. Every memory we share came back to me first."

I look down. So it was my fault…

"Listen, Tala," I look up to see his face centimetres away from mine, his hand over mine on the mattress, "I would risk my life for you. That's why I went back to the Abbey… that's why I jumped into that Lake. Your life is more important than mine. Me: I've seen most of the world and I have no parents and a shitty grandfather. You: you need to see the world, experience new things, find your family… fall in love…"

"I already have."

He blinks. "What?"

"Fallen in love…"

"…Who?"

I smile. "You."

I silence whatever he was about to say with a kiss, pressing my lips in a daring act to his. He groans and pushes back, pressing me down, my body sandwiched between his and the mattress. He flings the duvet cover over us and we pull apart. The cover lets light through but is enclosed… it feels like we're in our own little world.

He is unbelievably sexy. His hair is in disarray, loose strands hanging over crimson eyes, and said eyes clouded over with a darker shade of red.

And added to the fact he's half naked, towering over me… I think you get the point.

I move a hand up and drag him back down again into a searing kiss. Itis a mutual, unspoken agreement that no tonguesare allowed, keeping it at the level of open mouthed… which makes it even harder to control urges.

I get that feeling again… my lungs burn for air… but Kai insists that the kiss carries on… I just need a gulp of air… just one…

I manage to pull away, panting, a dizzying feeling buzzing around me…

I can finally breathe… metaphorically and literally… I feel free… I can breathe…

But with Kai… I guess oxygen takes second place… if you catch my meaning…

* * *

A/N- /bangs head on desk repeatedly/ A. Load. Of. Crap.

I. Am. Sorry… Not.

Review. Now.

I. Mean. It.

Or. I. Will. Cave. Your. Head. In. Along. With. Mine.

Review. And. Sod. Off.

Bye.

…

Wuv! You! Really! Ow…


	2. Bryan

A/N- Okay, i decided to expand this because... well, i just went on and liked what i wrote... heh... and you can call me Pinochio X.X

* * *

Karma…

I believe in it all the way…

Especially since what's happening to me now…

What goes around, comes around; what goes up, must come down…

I hurt Ray… no, I practically killed him! Every fight against me forced him once step closer to death's door… maybe even to pass its boundaries… I don't know where he is…

Normally, this is the time where I'd say, 'Nor do I care' but I… I do care…

I care.

For once in my whole damned life, I care! I could scream it to the whole of Russia- to the whole of Siberia…

If I wasn't in this situation…

When I realised that Ray wasn't going down without a fight, I grew respect for him. He might not know it, but when his bit beast rose to protect him, it also reached me, snapping me from Boris' brainwashing. I let him win. I let him, because I suddenly cared.

Tala also lost on purpose. I know- I could tell. He could have destroyed Granger with that energy ball… but he didn't. He risked his life to stop Boris and Voltaire…

And now, he's most likely dead. My captain… dead…

No- my friend is dead. He is my captain… but he's my captain second, my friend first, but overall, my comrade through it all…

Sure, I blanked him, but that was because of the brainwashing. Inside the only sane part of my mind, I treasured the memories of when he would talk to me and prove me wrong.

He had this strange faith in Kai. Even though Hiwatari was taken away at such a young age, Tala still viewed him as a friend; and even when Kai didn't recognise him. It's an understatement to say that it's a shame that Tala and Kai won't be friends for longer… Tala, being the captain, will most likely be killed…

Along with me… though, Boris still insists on torturing me.

He tied me from this iron beam with mere ropes, metal manacles also clasped around my wrists in case the cord snapped.

And then, he used my own element against me. He sent bursts of pressured, cold and piercing air from all directions using his 'technology'…

I can feel my blood and sweat running down my body, mixing with tears to hide them.

So this is how Ray felt like… though I think I'm in more trouble than him. Boris intends to kill me and when he sets on a mission, it's always accomplished- unlike me.

The ropes suddenly rip and I fall, only to be 'saved' by the iron shackles. They dig into my wrists, cutting flesh and letting blood flow. It streams down my arms in a steady trickle and I know that the iron have severed my veins… looks like Boris' plan of killing me by my own element is failing… my own body is killing me.

Another torrent of air hits me, and I gasp, clenching my teeth to stop any other noises falling from my lips…

"Bryan!"

His voice… is it in my mind or… is he really here?

No, how could he? This is the Abbey- he can't be in the Abbey.

I hear the whirring of the transfer crane that brought me to this spot hanging in the room from the opposing wall.

I expect to hear Boris' sardonic laugh… to hear the click and bang of a gun… the swishing of a knife…

But nothing comes…

Apart from warm hands. Slim fingers rest upon my neck.

"Hold on Bryan." His voice sounds again… it can't truly be him.

The manacles click open and I fall into someone's awaiting arms, before being laid on the floor, the transfer crane moving back to the hanging balcony.

I feel one bleeding arm being lifted and something being wrapped tightly around my wrist, the same feeling happening again with the other.

I open my eyes blearily, all the shapes blurry. But the shape nearest me, obviously a male (whom is holding my hand in their warm one) sways in and out of focus. The thing that stands out is the large amount of black hair, which surrounds the being…

"R-Ray…" I say in a small voice. "…Hate me…?"

He shakes his head. "'Could never, Bryan."

The transfer crane judders to a halt and he helps me up.

"I can wa-" But my knees give way.

I hear him chuckle. "Stubborn."

Using my kneeling position to his advantage, he crouches in front of me and pulls me onto his back. I gasp as one of my broken ribs pushes against his spine, wincing ever so slightly.

"Sorry." He apologises.

He moves over to the door, which I see open to show Spencer… or what I assume to be Spencer.

"Sp-Spence…"

"It's okay, Bryan. It's over." His reassuring voice sounds.

I sigh and fall into darkness.

* * *

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Be-

I swear- if whatever that is beeps one more time, I'm going to-

_Beep!_

Wait… where am I?

Opening lavender orbs, I am met with white- white walls, white sheets, white blinds… all that white makes me close my eyes…

Holy mother of God, I'm in a hospital!

…

Oh just great! Thanks Ray! You save me, but then dump me in the place I hate the most! You asshole tiger! You-

_Beeeeeeee-!_

Ah, okay… I feel weird… like I can't breathe… but I can… I don't like it… seriously don't like it…

_-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-!_

… wait, in hospitals, they have heart monitors that make this noise if the patient's heart has-

HOLY CRAP!

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

That's better…

"What just happened, Doctor?"

"It seems… it seems like his heart stopped… but started on its own… I've never seen it happen…"

Well, it happened, genius. Now get me out of this fucking place pronto, before I-

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep… Beep… Beep…_

"Keep him under surveillance. I don't like his heart."

Well, I don't like you, but I don't say it out loud…

"May I see him?" Asks a voice, their voice faint because they're most likely standing outside.

"Of course."

Hello to you, Tiger boy. Come to marvel at the weak Falcon, are we? Don't stand too close now! We bite when pissed off!

"If you were awake, I bet you'd be pissed off at me, huh?" His voice is humorous. "Spencer told me that you don't like hospitals… and Ian elaborated on that with some rather gruesome threats you made to Tala whenever he said you needed a doctor. But… I wouldn't mind if you tried to kill me again; it would mean you're okay and back to normal…"

Ah, jeez… had to say that… now I care AND feel guilty…

"Your team's nice… I thought you would all be… well, horrid and such, but I guess I judged too soon… I won't be doing that again…

"I don't think you understand how close you came to dying, Bryan. You lost over half your body's blood through your wrists, broken four ribs… gah, you turned out worse than me."

"Thanks."

"AH! Bryan… you're awake?"

Seriously, I couldn't resist doing that… what? I'm a sadistic bastard; so sue me.

"Yeah… so, four ribs, eh? How many did you break?"

He glares. "It isn't a contest, Bryan."

"Didn't think it was." I reply smartly. "Just being curious."

"No you weren't." His amber eyes hold an amused glint, even if his face is stretched into a scowl.

"You caught me." I admit. "…But seriously, how many did you break?"

"One." He says. "But I wasn't suspended from a beam a hundred feet from the ground and blasted with huge torrents of air. You only got me with sharp slices, therefore damage was minimal. And Driger protected me."

I sigh. "I am sorry, though. It was Boris… heck, you probably don't believe me, but-"

"I do believe you, Bryan." He cuts in. "Spencer and Ian told me. And Tala."

"Tala? How is he? Where is he? Hell, what the fuck happened to him?"

He chuckles. "Tala's fine, Bryan." He eases me back down onto the pillows as he said this. "And I'll leave the details to him."

I sigh. "So am I forgiven?"

"Bryan…" I look up at him. "Didn't you hear me earlier? I could never hate you."

"This isn't a subject of hate and love, Ray." I reply with a shake of my head.

"Mr Technical…" He mutters. "But, yes, Bryan; you are forgiven. You are not forgiven, however, for stopping your heart and later having four heart attacks… all in a row! And then stopping your heart again and having a fifth attack to finish!"

I wince. "Ah-"

"And that was less than five minutes ago!"

Another wince. "Yes, uh-"

"Like to have another one?"

"Well if you carry on like this, I bloody will do!"

He stops, amber eyes sparkling with anger and… sadness.

"Ray…? What would you do if I died?"

"Plan a funeral, what else?"

"No, apart from that."

"Uh… I guess I would stop Mariah having a party, stop Tyson having a party, console your team, console Kai, swear chastity-"

"Whoa! Swear what?"

He blushes bright red and feigns innocence. "I didn't swear, Bryan."

"Yes you did! You said that if I died, you'd swear chastity! And if I'm correct that has something to do with not having sex!" His blush, if possible, brightens. "What would not having… Oh lordy…" I stare at him with wide eyes… or rather, his back. He's turned to face away from me. "Ray… do you… fancy me?"

"Uh… fancy is such a child's term…" He mumbles quietly.

"Fine." I huff. "Do you want me to screw you senseless every night for the rest of your life?"

"Uh…"

"Cos, you know… if you do… all you have to do is ask."

I can almost hear his eyes widen and he whips around, shock clear in his pure eyes, his cheeks still tinged.

"W-What…? Y-You… I…" He swallows and clears his throat. He walks stiffly to the door and for a moment or two, I think he's going to walk out, but instead, he closes the door. "Well… in a way, yes… but…I don't want you to screw me…"

I suddenly realise. "You don't view it as screwing, do you?" I say, crossing my arms over my sore chest.

"Not entirely, no…"

"Fine, let me rephrase it again: Ray, do you love me?"

He turns to face me, trying to be as proud and confident as ever. "Yes."

"And you want me to… uh, make love to you every night till the end of your life, yadda, yadda, yadda?"

His façade shatters somewhat, the confidence slipping as he blushes at the topic. "Y-Yes…"

I smirk. "Come here."

He nods slightly and wanders over. When he stands beside my bed, I grab his hand and pull him down into a kiss, the other hand curling in the strands beneath his wrap. He replies, attentively and shyly, seating himself on the edge of the hospital bed.

I pull back slowly. "Now get me out of this hell hole."

Now I truly believe in Karma… what goes around, comes around… and I guess it's the same for love.

* * *

A/N- /Continues to bang head/ Why. Oh. Why?

Oh. Yeah!

Thanks. To. CC. Queen. Of. Death. For. Inspiring. Me. To. Continue.

She. Asked. Me. What. Happened. To Bryan.

Well. Now. You. Know.

I. Had. Fun.

Now. I. Hurt.

Review. Damnit.

And. Keep. Watching. For. More!

/Continues to hit head because of crappiness/


End file.
